The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic components and more particularly to testing of electronic components.
Circuits can be prone to defects introduced during a manufacturing process. To test for defects, a scan input may be applied to scan channels, and the result of the scan input that is applied to the scan channels may be analyzed. The test may include large numbers and variations of scan inputs being applied to scan channels of the circuit. The tests may take a great amount of time, produce large amounts of data for analysis, and require large amounts of resources for that analysis.